<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clumsy Demon by fan_fics_are_life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299186">Clumsy Demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_fics_are_life/pseuds/fan_fics_are_life'>fan_fics_are_life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Concussions, Hurt Crowley, M/M, clumsy crowley - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_fics_are_life/pseuds/fan_fics_are_life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is late for his dinner with Aziraphale and because of his long legs he falls down the stairs. Luckily, Aziraphale finds him and takes care of his clumsy demon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clumsy Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley was late.</p>
<p>If it would be any other occasion, he would have cancelled or shown up fashionably late. But it wasn’t any other occasion. It was his dinner with Aziraphale in the Ritz.</p>
<p>You may ask why he was late. Well, one moment he was exactly on time, and the next he looked at his watch and realized that he had been fixing his hair for way too long.</p>
<p>So now he was 15 minutes late and he was trying to lock the door. With a key. He was panicking too much to think that he could just do it with his magic. When he finally got the door locked, he turned quickly around and started to go down the stairs.</p>
<p>But because he was in such a hurry and miscalculated the step’s location, so he stepped too far. Then there was a loud “SHIT!” and then the stairway went quiet.</p>
<p>If someone would’ve come there, they would’ve found an unconscious demon laying at the bottom of the stairs with his long limbs in all awkward directions.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Aziraphale waited. And waited. But Crowley was nowhere to be seen. It wasn’t like Crowley to miss their dinners. And even if he had to miss (which were extremely rare cases) he would call or at least text Aziraphale before.</p>
<p>It had been half an hour since they had to meet up and Aziraphale started to worry.</p>
<p>It’s probably nothing, thought Aziraphale, maybe he just… forgot. That thought made Aziraphale kinda sad.</p>
<p>He tried calling Crowley, but he didn’t answer. Now Aziraphale really started to worry.</p>
<p>He decided that he would go to Crowley’s flat to check on him. He just hoped that the demon was just asleep or something. He didn’t want to think about that maybe some demon had dragged him to hell and was torturing him.</p>
<p>No, that can’t be the case, thought Aziraphale, but he wasn’t sure that this thought calmed him. His pace quickened and soon Crowley’s flat building came into his view.</p>
<p>Aziraphale was climbing up the stairs when suddenly he saw a lump at the bottom of the stairs. He quickly walked over to the lump. He gasped when he saw that the lump was Crowley.</p>
<p>“Crowley! Do you hear me?!” Aziraphale asked as he kneeled over the unconscious demon. “Crowley?” he asked again and put his fingers onto the demon’s neck. He let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding when he felt that the demon still had a pulse.”</p>
<p>“Crowley, dear, can you hear me?” Aziraphale asked once again. The demon stirred.</p>
<p>“Crowley, are you okay?” the angel asked the demon, who had sat up and was clutching his head.</p>
<p>“..Whot..?” Crowley breathed out and looked around confused. His eyes landed on Aziraphale.</p>
<p>“’Ziraph’le?” he slurred out and squinted at the angel.</p>
<p>“Yes, dear. It’s me, I’m here” Aziraphale said reassuringly as he moved closer to Crowley.</p>
<p>Aziraphale had read that sometimes when humans fell and hit their head, they might get a concussion. He had also read about the symptoms. He wasn’t sure if angels and demons could get concussions, but he decided to check the demon for symptoms. </p>
<p>“Okay, Crowley, can you tell me where you are?” Aziraphale asked softly.</p>
<p>Crowley wanted to look around, but when he turned his head, a sharp pain shot trough it and he grabbed his head between his hands. He let out a quiet groan.</p>
<p>“Crowley, are you alright?” Aziraphale asked him with a concerned voice.</p>
<p>“My head” Crowley said quietly and made a grimace.</p>
<p>“I know, it hurts. Try to move your head as little as possible, but still, dear, can you tell me where you are?” Aziraphale tried again.</p>
<p>“Uhm…my flat building?” Crowley said unsurely.</p>
<p>“That’s correct. Now, do you remember what happened?” Aziraphale asked as he put his hand on Crowley’s knee.</p>
<p>“I…um…I-I….I don’t know” Crowley said sadly.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, can you look me into the eye now, dear?” Aziraphale asked softly.</p>
<p>“Why?” Crowley asked in return.</p>
<p>“I want to see your eyes” Aziraphale said back to the sad looking demon.</p>
<p>“But my eyes are ugly” Crowley said sadly and looked down.</p>
<p>“Your eyes are very beautiful, my dear” Aziraphale said in a sweet tone.</p>
<p>“You really think so?” Crowley asked Aziraphale and raised his head.</p>
<p>“Yes, dear, but I still need to see them” Aziraphale said, “Do you mind staying still for a moment?” he continued.</p>
<p>Crowley looked Aziraphale straight into his eyes and he saw that Crowley’s usually thin pupils were different width. One of them was really thin and the other was quite wide.</p>
<p>“Oh,dear, it looks like you have a concussion. Crowley, are you feeling alright?” the angel asked when he saw that the demon was extremely pale.</p>
<p>Crowley was quiet for about 2 seconds and then threw up all over himself, Aziraphale and the staircase.</p>
<p>“Oh,dear” Aziraphale said. Not because he would’ve thought that it was disgusting, but because it happened so suddenly.</p>
<p>Crowley gagged and threw up for two more minutes and then leaned onto the clean part of the staircase. He was exhausted.</p>
<p>“‘m sorry” he mumbled.</p>
<p>“There is no need to apologize, you can’t help such things” Aziraphale said reassuringly and with a snap of his fingers everything was cleaned up.</p>
<p>“Can you miracle my concussion away too?” Crowley asked with a hopeful voice.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, dear, but I can’t, I have already tried.” Aziraphale said with a sad voice. Crowley sighed to that.</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s get you to your flat. Can you walk?” Aziraphale asked as he got up.</p>
<p>“Umm…not sure, I can try, though” Crowley said as he stood up while using the railing for support.His knees buckled and Aziraphale caught him before he could hit the ground again.</p>
<p>“Okay, maybe I need a little bit of support” Crowley said and chuckled.</p>
<p>They went up the stairs. Crowley supported himself with the railing and Aziraphale held one of his hand on Crowley’s side and the other one below his elbow. </p>
<p>They got into the flat and Aziraphale sat Crowley down on the sofa.</p>
<p>“I’ll be right back” Aziraphale said and went to the kitchen. Crowley’s eyelids almost slipped closed.</p>
<p>“Crowley, you can’t sleep right now, here take these. They’ll help you with your headache” Aziraphale said and gave Crowley two white tablets and a glass of water.</p>
<p>Crowley took the tablets and drank the whole glass of water. “Why can’t I go to sleep?” He asked Aziraphale, who clearly had more experience with human’s injuries and stuff.</p>
<p>“A person with concussion shouldn’t go to sleep before symptoms as dilated pupils and trouble walking are gone” Aziraphale said proudly. He really was proud of himself for remembering how to treat someone with concussion.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, angel” Crowley said with his most confident voice. At least he was starting to act like his old self, so that was good.</p>
<p>“But I can’t let you go to sleep yet” Aziraphale said to him, “Right now you need to rest, but not sleep.”</p>
<p>“Well, if I can’t go to sleep, can you, I don’t know, maybe sit with me? You don’t need to do that if you don’t want to” Crowley said awkwardly, but his eyes were as pleading as snake eyes can be and Aziraphale just couldn’t say no.</p>
<p>“Of course, dear” answered Aziraphale and sat down next to Crowley. But Crowley turned himself so he would lay down on the sofa with his head on Aziraphale’s lap. Aziraphale blushed at that, but started to gently stroke Crowley’s hair.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I ruined our dinner” Crowley said after a while.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, we can just have it at some other time. Friday, maybe?” Aziraphale said softly.</p>
<p>“That sound nice” Crowley said back.</p>
<p>So there they sat, an angel and a demon, with the demon’s head on the angels lap and chatted about God/Satan knows what.</p>
<p>When it was completely dark outside and Crowley’s eyes were back to normal (as normal as his eyes would go), the angel and the demon went to the bedroom, even though they really didn’t need to sleep. It was the first time Aziraphale spent the night over at Crowley’s place and Aziraphale was happy that he could spend it cuddling with his clumsy demon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>